Derek's plan
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek has a plan to get Scott to join his pack but at first, he needs to get Stiles to join.


The sounds of laughter and yelling made Derek look up, he smirked as he watched Erica jumped down with a huge grin on her face as she bounced up toward Derek and kissed his cheek "We got him, but he isn't happy." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder as Isaac and Boyd pulled a struggling teen down into the abandon station.  
"I could hear him before you even pulled up." He grinned at her as he turned to look at Stiles.

Stiles stood there and scowl at Derek as he yanked his arms from Isaac and Boyd, this time the two betas let go of his arms leaving the teen to rub the sore joints. "Thank for joining us Stiles," Derek said, as he grabbed a chair from god knows where and moved it in front of Stiles and sat down.  
"What the fuck Derek? Why did you send your winged monkey's after me?" He snarled, his hoodie looked a little torn and he could guess that either Isaac or Erica did that.  
"Are you saying I'm the witch from wizard of Oz?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles just narrowed his eyes at him.  
"That hurts," Erica said, acting as if she is wounded while still grinning. While the alpha just looked at Stiles up and down his mind wandering to places it probably shouldn't as he thought of the Sheriff's son.  
"What do you want sour wolf?"  
"I need your help to get Scott to join my pack." The alpha said the whiskey eyed teen just stared at him like the wolf had grown three heads.

He scoffed at Derek and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at him "Scott won't join you." He told the alpha, and instead of seeing a scowl but a smirk slowly forming on Derek's face. Stiles wanted to take a step back he has seen that smirk before, that is Derek's it's going to hurt smirk. "What?" He asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked around and sees the betas looking at him with the same grin. "Why are all of you looking at me like that?"  
"Oh, we are all just thinking how cute you would be if you were a wolf," Boyd said, Stiles had to do a double take because hey it's Boyd. Stiles frowned as he turned to look at the other teen that was still stood looking straight ahead.  
"Hell no, Derek! You bite me and I will tell my dad everything and I mean everything!" Stiles snaps at him. Still, Derek smirks at him and leaned back in the chair his eyes flashing red at him.  
"I want Scott to join my pack, and the only way he will join me and be my beta is if his best friend becomes a member." He grins showing more teeth than he should do.

Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt like he was trapped; he had no way of escaping because how the hell can he outrun a pack wolves. He rubs his arms and kept an eye on Derek as the alpha remains sat on the chair. "Why all of a sudden want to bite me?" He asked, "You hate me?" He is frowned only deepen "And Scott!"  
"Hate is a strong word, Stiles." Isaac said, "More like dislike but respects you." The curly blonde chuckled as he ran a claw down the human's throat. Stiles flinched at the sharp tip on his throat and looked back at Isaac who grinned at him and then nuzzled his face against the teen's throat making Stiles freeze.  
"Respect me please, the only reason you're going to bite me is just to get Scott. I'm not joining if I'm not wanted!" He yelled at him and shrugged Isaac off, but that didn't stop the blonde from nuzzling back up with him.  
"Come here, Stiles." The alpha said softly, that also seems the signal for the betas to leave.

Stiles frowned as the warmth from Isaac faded as the curly blond left, he was sure that Isaac pressed his lips against to his throat before he left. Boyd touched his shoulder and squeezed it a little too hard while Erica walked over to him and pressed her ruby red lips to his mouth and nipped his bottom lip. "Easy Erica," Derek called out to her, pulling away from the stunned teen she tapped his nose with her fingers, before looking over his shoulders.  
"Don't break him now Papa bear." She chuckled before walked off her hair bouncing as she caught up with the others.  
"You know she was a nice sweet girl before you bit her."  
"Under all the bitch in heels, she is still a nice sweet girl," Derek said, Stiles watched as their shadows were the last to disappear making him swallow the same lump that seems to be stuck in his throat. "Stiles…" The whiskey eyed teen turned around and looked at him "…come here."

Biting his bottom lip Stiles took one last look at the only way out "Don't make me get up and get you." Derek growled softly, there is a command to his voice and the teen felt his legs move before his brain told him what are doing. He found himself stood in front of the alpha.  
"Derek…" He didn't finish his sentence before the wolf reached out and pulled him onto his lap. Stiles squeaked as he felt seated in the alpha's lap and those large heated hands curl around his hips and held him in place. He felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at Derek as the alpha slipped his hands under Stiles' shirt rubbing his back. "Why are you doing this?" He asked as he felt awkward as he placed his hands on the wolf's shoulders.  
"You are wanted; didn't you see how the pups acted around you?" He told him, as he reached up and stroked his face. Seeing some fear in his eyes as he trails his fingers down his cheek and down his throat. "You have done a great job with him, Stiles, helping him control his shifts. Helping him find his anchor even the Isaac seems to listen to you a little more than me." Stiles turned his head away from him but Derek for him to look back at him.  
"W…What if the bite kills me." He asked sounding scared, Derek's red eyes faded to his normal soft green eyes. He strokes his cheek softly as a gentle smile formed on his face and it made Stiles feel weak.  
"Not you." The alpha purred as he lowered his head to Stiles' shoulders and started to mouth at the pale skin.

The teen let out a moan as he felt Derek's mouth nip and lick along his shoulder and up his throat, his hoodie now slipping from his body and onto the ground as his shirt is torn a little to let Derek have more access to his throat and shoulder. His heart is hammering in his chest as he felt his body react to the alpha's sinful mouth "Just one bite Stiles." He growled softly as he reached his ear and nibbled on the shell of his ear, earning himself a shiver from the teen and a breathless moan. "You will be much more than just a beta." He purred slide his mouth back down on his slender neck and shoulders. His hands now with added claws scraped over Stiles clothed backside getting another shiver out of the teen making Derek grin.

He moved his hand all over the teen's body letting his claws scarp at any area of skin he could find as he worshiped Stiles throat and shoulder. Lost in a haze of lust and pleasure Derek used this opportunity to sink his fangs into Stiles' shoulder. The teen let out a scream and while Derek smelt pain it wasn't as strong as the pleasure he smelt coming from stiles. He kept his fangs buried into his shoulder Stiles moaning as he started to rock his hips, getting a deep growl from Derek just as he pulled his throat and then licked any blood that escaped.

Stiles whimper as he lets his head rest against the alpha's shoulder "Shhh its okay Stiles I got you." He purred as he stood up his arms supporting the teen. He moved him into his arms so he was carrying him bridal style and walked over to the train he had turned into a bedroom. He lay out on the bed and looked down at the wet patch on the teen's jeans.  
"Your fault," Stiles muttered as he turned his head away and blushed and a nice shade of scarlet.  
"Yeah?" Derek smirked at him "So are the next 12 hours." Stiles looked back at him as he watched the alpha peel off his shirt and start to undo his belt.  
"What are you doing?" The teen asked, he didn't really want to turn his head as the bite on his shoulder stung if he moved, but still Derek Hale half naked in front of him …yes, please…  
"I didn't just bite you to get Scott to join the pack." Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his dry lips.  
"Then why did you bite me?"  
" To make me and my wolf happy."


End file.
